


“There Are Flowers, In My Heart”

by uwuphobe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, George is a little bit of a dick in this, Hanahaki Disease, He isn’t the antagonist though, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Or not, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), seriously, we’ll see, writing this after a breakup so we’ll see if they live happily or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuphobe/pseuds/uwuphobe
Summary: “And it hurts.”—Heavily based off of blondie by current joys.Sapnap is in love with dream and doesn’t know what to do with himself when flowers start to clog his throat and trip his words.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	“There Are Flowers, In My Heart”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading. I’ve been going through a lot recently so i’m kinda just projecting. If your looking for a whole bunch of fluff come back in like 2 weeks because trust me, it gets worse before it gets better applies a shit ton here.

Sapnap clicked his teeth. This was the third time his monitor was acting up. He arranged a date to get a different one in the back of his brain and whistled in satisfaction when it unfroze. He rubbed his four-head and grunted when he felt sweat against it. Storm shuffles against his leg, and he softly shoos her aside. He opens his phone with his empty hand and pulls open discord; seeing a notification from Dream and grins, cackling at the messages from the night before. 

“You alright? We’re streaming, and it’s been 10 minutes.” The text read. 

Sapnap blinked at his phone once, two times, then dashed over to his PC, “Shit the stream! Jack box! Shit...” He hurried over and struggled to set everything up. While doing that, he clicked through his many tabs and tried to free up the junk, sighing in defeat when it was shown his efforts were up to no avail. Once he was sure he would not leak or dox himself, he happily clicked ‘start stream’ and joined the discord call, as expected, his friends being there waiting for him. He smiled at the chat though his camera wasn’t on. 

“Sapnap!” George and Dream both cheered, Sapnap felt slightly bad for making them wait so long. He hurried to apologize, laughing weakly, “Sorry guys, totally forgot we were streaming, monitor was acting up.” The chat filled with ‘HI SAPNAP.’ as he heard a familiar wheeze come from his headphones and smiled, “Sapnap, please get a new monitor, I’m saying this for your sake and mine.” Sapnap and George cackled, and he leaned slightly backwards and scrolling through twitter for a second, ‘#Fitz’ was trending. He shook his head and closed his phone. 

He cracked his neck while George and dream chatted mindlessly, other people joined the call, and he greeted them, throwing a few jokes around and listening in, “So, how about we get this stream going?” wild cheers erupted.

—

Sapnap scrolled through social media once again. He saw the art of ‘dreamnotfound’ and ‘dreamwastaken’ He felt a spark of… Something run through him. He wondered what t would’ve been like if Dream and Sapnap were shipped more. Sapnap furrowed his eyebrows. This was ridiculous, ‘only freaks want to get shipped with their best friends’, He paused. Did he want it? It wouldn’t be too bad, right? He thought back to the stream. 

George’s and Dream’s laughter was ringing in his ears, “And my solution for this is... Me and George get married!” Everyone quickly joined in on the bit, “In another life perhaps.” Sapnap announced, yet the chat was going crazy. ‘DNF confirmed?’ ‘Dream x George is really happening?.’ He knew it was all in good fun, he cleared his throat and laughed along. Dream sounded happy so it’s fine. 

~~_ “Would he be happy if it was you.” _ ~~

He pursed his lips and focused on the stream.

-

Sapnap threw his phone to the side, e had other things to worry about. An old friend of his was getting married. He smiled fondly at the thought. 

“So obviously i’m the flower boy amiright?” Sapnap’s voice cracked over the phone, filled by the soft laugh of his friend, Nia, “Shut up Sapnap, you know you’ll always be my best man.” Sapnap grinned in delight, “Oh ho? are you suggesting we have a hot and steamy love affair and i’ll head you hand at the wedding as we run away together to Vegas?” 

He readjusted his pillows as she pretended to think for a moment, “As much as I would love to have a dramatic affair with you, I have a little someone on the way.” Sapnap raises his eyebrow and then gasps, “Another lover?” She laughed, “No, Sapnap, a baby.” Sapnap froze for a second but quickly snapped back, “Holy shit! Congratulations!” He beamed. 

They bantered a bit, Nia grew quiet. Sapnap stifled a yawn, “Nia?” some shuffling noises were heard but he heard Nia’s voice call out, “Ah, yes i’m here!” Sapnap frowned, “Something wrong?” she was quick to reassure him, “No! I’m fine, Have you ever heard of Yellow carnations?” Sapnap tried to think for a moment, “Well yeah but i’m not into flowers.” 

There was silence, “you remind me of them, Sapnap.” There was a trace of something he couldn’t quite place in her voice, but he was too tired to decipher it. They talked a while longer before Niadecided she wanted to head to bed. He took out his phone searching up yellow carnations. 

“huh.” he mumbled. 

“What an ugly flower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Started this fic taken ended it single whoo! but comments keep me going! pspspsp cmere!
> 
> sorry the first chapter is so short, i needed to get something out today :) next will definitely be way longer dw.


End file.
